fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SC-Episodio:Guilford High School Debut
}} Guilford High School Debut es el primer episodio de la primera temporada del FanFic - Glee: Second Chance, se desarrolla en Richmond, Virginia, en la escuela Guilford High School. Sinopsis Es la llegada del nuevo profesor Owen Cooper a Guilford High School, el cual decide hacerse cargo del Club Glee e iniciar el coro con nuevos talentos, mientras se adapta a su nuevo trabajo. Desarrollo del Episodio (El lunes inicio de clases en Guilford High School) -''¿Que haré? Es mi primer día… Creo que es mejor explicar que es lo que está sucediendo, vine durante las vacaciones de verano a solicitar el puesto de profesor en matemáticas… Y al parecer me aceptaron-¡Pueden creerlo!-O eso supongo, porque me dijeron que me presentará hoy, día que inician las clases; -Deben estar algo desesperados para contratar a un profesor tan joven y con poca experiencia debo admitir-eso pienso… Está bien, no es la primera vez que das clases, de acuerdo, tranquilo… Solo vas al despacho del director te informan tu horario y todo el papeleo, que ya has hecho antes, conoces a algún colega e inicias con tu primer clase, así de simple práctico, no hay nada de que ponerse nervioso… Solo estas en un nuevo colegio nadie te conoce todos te quedarán observando como el bicho raro, el bicho raro y nuevo…-!AHH¡COMO PUDE TERMINAR ASÍ?-… Tranquilo…. Recuerda por qué hacemos esto…..Es por ella, siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, ella hubiera querido que continuaras y no miraras atrás….Esto es por ti…..muy bien, ¡Andando!!...-Me decía en mente. Y ahí estaba yo, Owen Cooper, el nuevo profesor de Guilford High, con una estatura a la media de la población, cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, ojos oscuros como el chocolate (O eso siempre me decían); para el gran día decidí llevar un par de jeans y una playera debajo de un saco, eso me hacía sentir más seguro si no me obligaba a usar un traje con una ajustada corbata. Me tome unos segundos para estar en la puerta, algunos alumnos pasaban de largo ignorándome, lo cual era en parte un alivio, decidí entrar solo para ver rostros desconocidos por todas partes, qué más podía esperar, lo bueno era que ya había estado ahí, así no me podía perder de camino a la oficina directiva, camine por los pasillos sintiendo el peso de las miradas sobre mis hombros, los alumnos de la escuela ya deberían haber conocido o por lo menos visto a cada profesor de la institución, fácilmente se notaba que era el intruso en este lugar; ignoré ese hecho, empeñándome en llegar lo más pronto posible a la dirección para entrar al despacho… -Buenos días, Soy Owen Cooper, el nuevo profesor de…- Saludo Owen buscando un papel en su portafolio, que se supone debía entregar a su llegada o algo así, se sintió muy torpe por no recordarlo-profesor de cálculo, ¿¡cálculo!?-Repitió, al ponerse a pensar que nunca se molesto en leer cual era la vacante solicitada, dominaba el cálculo como era debido para enseñar, aún así su descuido no mejoro su seguridad. -Sí, el Director Graham lo está esperando, pase por favor-Le respondió la secretaria, una mujer algo mayor, de baja estatura, de un cabello rizado castaño y canoso, con unos ojos ocultos debajo de un par de gigantescos lentes, esta no se molesto en mirarlo un segundo, la estaba con la mirada hacia abajo concentrada en presionar una tecla a la vez para luego mirar a la pantalla y corroborar que había escrito correctamente. -Muchas gracias-Agradeció Owen, por el gesto de explicarle y por la falta de interés de la mujer, era un realmente gracioso verla en esa pose, incluso el hombre se pregunto qué edad tenía, y si era correcto que aún no se jubilara. Owen se volteo dirigiéndose a la oficina del director, pero antes de entrar al despacho que estaba una habitación más al fondo tuvo que dejar el papel de su registro sobre la mesa, que fue recogido por la secretaria rápidamente como si valiera su vida conservar cada papel que cayese en sus manos, el joven profesor movió su mano temiendo de que la mujer se lo arrancase y prefirió apurarse a la visita con el Director antes que pasara algo más incomodo para él. Al entrar Owen a la habitación se dio cuenta que la oficina no era más grande que su sala, con grandes ventanas que permitían una vista parcial del patio tras la habitación y algunas marañas de setos; había unos cuantos archiveros, retratos colgados en las paredes, posiblemente de antiguos directores destacados, un escritorio ocupaba el centro del cuarto, estaba lleno de papeles y artículos de oficina, con dos asientos de gran respaldo frente al escritorio, detrás en cambio había una gran silla forrada de cuero color rojo donde un hombre de piel bronceada con una poco discreta calva estaba sentado, usaba un traje de color caqui, con camisa y una corbata con colores chillones que parecía más de broma que algo que se usara como un objeto formal. -Buenos días, Sr. Cooper, o debería decir profesor Cooper-Saludo el hombre con una gran sonrisa de amabilidad, parecía un hombre simpático o era la pinta de su regordeta cara lo que lo hacía parecer tan afable. -Muy bueno días, Director Graham-Respondió con un tono de inseguridad en la voz, ambos estrecharon la mano, el director, le ofreció asiento con la mano, Owen acepto moviendo una de las sillas que estaba de frente al escritorio para poder hablar con el director. -Veo que llego a tiempo para su primer día, y estamos agradecidos que se haya unido al equipo, en fin, ha sido un tiempo difícil para poder encontrar reemplazos y más en matemáticas, como sea, a la salida le entregarán unos papeles con el reglamento y su nuevo horario, además de un mapa de la escuela, si algún alumno comienza a causar problemas no dude en llamarnos, ¿Alguna duda o algo en que pueda ayudarte? Con confianza eh recibido entrenamiento en liderazgo, así como cursos motivacionales, puedo con cualquier cosa-Decía el director inflando el pecho para demostrar seguridad. -No, así está bien... aunque tal vez si tenga una pregunta…-Empezó pero su pensamiento se le esfumo al entrar a la habitación una mujer alta, rubia, delgada, de apariencia seria, casi hostil, tenía el seño fruncido y un traje elegante de color azul marino con unos tacones, combinaba perfectamente su forma de vestir con la presunción que emanaba, algo dentro de Owen le decía que era mejor no tener problemas con ella. -Graham, espero que ya esté listo todo…para mi pequeño proyecto-La mujer miró a Owen con superioridad, y total desprecio hacia la nueva presencia que tenía enfrente-Oh! Ya veo hay sangre fresca este año- Concluyó con una media sonrisa casi burlona, luego su interés en el profesor se esfumó y paso de nuevo a mirar al director. -Él es Owen Cooper, es nuevo en el equipo, tomará el puesto vacante de profesor de cálculo-Presentó el director serenamente-Owen, ella es Bree Foster la subdirectora administrativa de esta escuela-. -Veo que la temporada de jubilaciones se acerca-Interrumpió la mujer casi emocionada, haciendo obvio que estaba ignorando la presentación del director-En fin, solo venía a ver si ya nos podemos hacer ese pequeño recorte en las actividades extracurriculares-Preguntó interesada. -Bree aún no lo podremos hacer hasta final del año cuando veamos los progresos de cada actividad en beneficio de la escuela-Afirmó el director ostentando autoridad, que al parecer la mujer no parecía subordinada al mandato de su superior. -Vamos, hay varias actividades obsoletas en esta escuela, que no han traído ninguna ayuda al prestigio de esta escuela, como por ejemplo el club Glee-Divago Bree segura de sus argumentos y volteando los ojos, como si esa conversación con el mismo argumento hubiera sucedido veces antes. -¿Club Glee?- Preguntó Owen entrando a la conversación por primera vez… ''Estaba furioso en ese entonces no recuerdo el por qué, pero termine en el Club Glee, solo estaba la directora de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, al verme me dijo: “No me gustan las caras tristes” en ese momento le conté todo lo que me pasó, ella solo respondió: “Mira yo no puedo decirte que debas o no hacer, pero se necesita mucho valor para enfrentarte a las cosas fuertes, cuando quieras puedes venir aquí a desahogarte , solo recuerda, Por su definición, el Club Glee trata de abrirse a uno mismo a la alegría” y me dio una gran sonrisa…- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Continuó al regresar de sus pensamientos. -Verás, Sangre fresca, el Club Glee se disolverá, es algo tonto, aburrido, y solo tiene un miembro luego de el club recibiera acusaciones de chantaje y abuso emocional por parte del antiguo director del grupo, ahora creo que solo tiene un miembro que orgullosamente puedo decir fue trasferido al comprobar que el chico tenía trastornos mentales- Respondió la mujer. -Director que tu contrataste Bree, recuerdo que dijiste que él era un amigo cercano a tu familia y era muy confiable para llevar las riendas del Coro-Recordó el director interviniendo. -No recuerdo que eso haya pasado así-Respondió Bree evadiendo la responsabilidad, luego se paseo por la oficina para ponerse a lado del director-Como sea, soy subdirectora de esta Institución, yo vivo y respiro para hacer de esta escuela un mejor lugar para los jóvenes, sin embargo estas intensiones altruistas de mi parte no pueden ser concretadas, mientras club parásitos como ese coro sigan existiendo en esta escuela, gastando los fondos gubernamentales para terminar perdiendo año tras año-. -¿Eso quiere decir que se disolverá el club?- Preguntó Owen sintiendo una presión en el pecho, uno de sus planes en la nueva escuela era precisamente hacerse cargo del coro, sabía que la mayoría de las escuelas tenía uno, pero en ocasiones por la apatía de los directores o los mismos estudiantes este terminaba siendo eliminado como actividad. -Por supuesto mi estimado amigo, ten en cuenta que por mi será que esas y otras actividades, como obras de arte abstracto, dejaran de existir para mejorar las instalaciones-Habla con una seguridad intimidante Bree presionando su dedo índice sobre la madera del escritorio-Cierto Graham-. -Ya te explique Bree que eso no se puede concretar hasta llegado el invierno de este año, ahora si me disculpas el profesor Owen quería preguntarme algo, adelante profesor-. -Bueno, quería saber si no hay alguna actividad extra de la cual pueda encargarme en el colegio, pero ahora que veo la situación quiero hacerme cargo del Club Glee-Dijo sin pensarlo un momento. -Esto debe ser una especie de broma-Jactó Bree con incredulidad abriendo la boca y mirando al director esperando que el diera una negativa. -El club Glee está disponible… así que es posible-Afirmo el Director amable. -Espera, ¿Qué hay de mi presupuesto?-Se quejó Bree cruzándose de brazos. -Tu presupuesto estará bien Bree, además todavía no sé en qué consiste ese proyecto que tanto interés le tienes, así que le daré una oportunidad a nuestro nuevo miembro para medir su calidad como profesor en esta escuela, ¿Al menos que quieras retractarte?-Inquirió curioso el director que cualquier expresión que pudiera mostrar Owen. -Si no hay problema puedo hacerlo, con mucho gusto-Mostró seguridad para eliminar rastro de duda, en verdad quería tomar las riendas del club, si iba a disolverse que podría perder, solo quedaba intentar sacar provecho. -No tan rápido, me gusta eso de poner a prueba la sangre fresca-Mencionó animada Bree con cierta malicia-Pero no puede ser todo tan fácil, qué opinas de poner un plazo-. -Mejor aún, estoy seguro de que antes de las vacaciones de invierno ya habrán tenido alguna competencia para mostrar su valor como club para la escuela-Preguntó el Director, la mirada de él y Bree se posaron en Owen. -Tengo entendido de que se realiza la competencia de las Locales antes de esas vacaciones-Menciono el joven profesor recordando cómo funcionaba la temática del Club Glee, hacía años que no era parte de uno, pero las experiencias que se viven en el no eran fáciles de olvidar. -No podría ser más perfecto, está decidido, profesor Cooper, usted se hará cargo del club Glee para participar en las Locales de este año, y ganar el primer lugar, de lo contrarió se acabará el coro de esta escuela-. -Espere...-Dijo alarmado-Piensa que yo seré capaz de esa hazaña en menos de cuatro meses-. -Es el mejor reto que pude haber ideado, puede hacer uso de la sala de música para cualquier ensayo que desee, incluso el auditorio que solo es usado cuando se presentan obras escolares o cuando se reúnen los la Asociación de Neuróticos Anónimos los fines de semana, Bree te dará las llaves de ambos lugares cuando salgas, buena suerte profesor-. Bree se salió del despacho a la habitación contigua donde ella tenía su escritorio y objetos personales, se tomo un momento para buscar las llaves, en tanto Owen se acercaba temeroso a la puerta de la oficina de la subdirectora. -Felicidades, Sangre Fresca, eres en nuevo capitán del Titanic, espero con ansias el día que choques con el iceberg y termines en el fondo del mar-Deseó Bree, extendiendo las manos para dar un juego de tres llaves. Owen se quedo ahí plasmado un momento, antes de decidir salir de aquella habitación-Espera un momento-el profesor se volteo lentamente-Déjame decirte que te has metido con la mujer equivocada, nadie se interpone entre mis planes y yo, así que vete preparando para el huracán que pienso soltar sobre ti, es una promesa de Bree Foster, ahora largo de mi oficina-. ---- El salón, a la primer hora de clases, estaban los alumnos donde a simple vista se diferenciaba la actitud que cada uno tenía, todos adolescentes de típicos de cualquier lugar cada uno con estilos diferentes de vestir salvo por los miembros de algún grupo deportivo que vestían con uniforme, al entrar Owen, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares. -Buenos días, mi nombre es Owen Cooper y seré su profesor de cálculo- Se presentó el profesor con una mayor seguridad, ser el nuevo profesor era algo que dominaba en sus tiempos de sustituto. -Usted se ve joven, cuántos años tiene, ¿30?- Preguntó una chica francamente, a Owen le incomodo un tanto esa seguridad que tenía siempre, pues la chica que pregunto discretamente comenzó a subir su falda, Owen mejor miró a otro lado. -No yo diría menos, unos 27- Respondió otra sentada un lado de la primera cínica. -Y por como se ve, yo diría que no está casado ni comprometido, es soltero- Afirmó una joven al fondo del salón, de las tres era la que más incomodo al joven profesor, pues tenía una expresión facial casi psicótica. -No se preocupe, así son ellas, usted de su clase- Animó un joven defendiendo al profesor que se empeñaba por no ponerse rojo como un tomate. -Tu cállate Robert, solo queremos conocer mejor al Prof. Cooper-Dijo una chica guiñándole el ojo a Owen y mostrando su número telefónico escrito con grandes números es su cuaderno. -Ya les responderé, pero primero quiero que respondan esta evaluación para comprobar sus conocimientos- Continuó, mientras repartía hojas en al aula, tratando de imponer autoridad para evitar burlas en el futuro, que ya conocía muy bien. -Es el primer día, no deberíamos hacer nada- Se quejó un chico de apariencia hostil al fondo del salón, se miraba como un brabucón a leguas, pero no iba a hacer cambiar al profesor. -No contará como evaluación real, quiero saber que tanto han aprendido en esta escuela-. Owen se pasó el tiempo en las demás clases siendo asediado por preguntas normales y otras incomodas, en su mayoría por parte de las jóvenes estudiantes, una vez sonada la campana Owen solo dijo “Adiós” esfumándose por la puerta al terminar los periodos previos al almuerzo, sin fijarse por donde caminaba chocó con una mujer joven, pelinegra, vestida como secretaria de oficina, pero resaltando una gran figura; ambos tiraron las hojas que traían en manos al suelo. -Oh! Perdón no me fije por donde venía- Se disculpó la joven mujer mirando al suelo donde habían caído muchos de sus archivos, comenzó a mirar a los lados tratando de reconocer sus papeles para empezar a recogerlos. -No, la culpa la tengo yo, salí demasiado rápido del salón que no me fije que venías…-Owen con vergüenza al sentirse tan torpe se agacho para ayudar a juntar parte de los papeles que se habían mezclado con sus exámenes que había realizado a los grupos. -No importa, déjame ayudarte-Dijo la mujer al arrodillarse para juntar aquel desorden-Oye, no te había visto antes, ¿Eres nuevo en la escuela?-La mirada de la mujer se paso de los papeles al profesor, el al mirarla la encontró con una gran sonrisa, bastante encantadora para los gustos de Owen. -Si, Owen Cooper, es un placer conocerte- Dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras seguían aún en el suelo arrodillados, la mujer dio cogió la mano rápidamente, para terminar de juntar el resto de los papeles. -Yo soy Amelia Hope, el placer es todo mio- Respondió al poner sus carpetas contra el pecho, posiblemente para evitar futuras caídas, luego ambos se pusieron de pie nuevamente,- Y ¿Qué clase impartes?-Curioseo amablemente. -Cálculo- Le dijo, al verla de frente, notó que era una mujer bella en facciones, con sus labios pintados de un carmín fuerte, se empezó a poner nervioso- ¿Y tú?-. -Soy la psicóloga del colegio, pero imparto psicología a quienes quieran tomarla como clase extra, y a veces soy sustituta en Historia cuando la Sra. Smith enferma- Le contestó- Es hora del descanso ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-. -Claro- Fue lo único que pudo decir Owen al verla directamente a los ojos negros que Amelia tenía, ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hablando de cosas banales en ese momento hasta llegar a la sala de profesores, donde se sentaron en una mesa desocupada. -Así que también serás el director del Coro, está bien, luego de lo que pasó con el antiguo director…- (Flashback)-''Oh! Por Dios- Gritó una chica al ver al director del coro abrazando a un chico.'' ''-Solo le enseño a bailar- se defendió el sujeto mientras el chico estaba en shock, parecía que quería huir de la escena...'' -En lo personal yo lo suponía-Afirmó Amy arqueando las cejas-Pienso que esa fue la causa que los alumnos menospreciaran al grupo, pensando que serían abusados o algo. Pero no te preocupes al saber que tu eres el nuevo director se integraran nuevos miembros te lo aseguro- Le animó. -Gracias, pero pienso que igual debe haber algo que atraiga a incluirse, como un nuevo nombre, ¿Cómo se llama el Club Glee actualmente?-Pregunto Owen pensando en posibles nombre para un coro. -Creo que se llaman The Withe Fruits, o algo por el estilo, la verdad nunca fui tan cercana al antiguo director como para interesarme-. -Que nombre tan…peculiar, eso debería cambiar, necesito un nuevo nombre…-. -¿Qué se te ocurre?-. -No se me ocurre nada por el momento-. -Bueno creo que debes elegir un nombre de acuerdo a la vida, algo inspirador una frase corta, dime que ha ocurrido en tu vida últimamente-. -Veras me mude de Ohio porque perdí a alguien muy importante para mí, entonces un pariente cercano me ofreció encargarme de su casa aquí en Virginia mientras él viajaba a California por su trabajo ya que no quería venderla, así que lo hice porque me gusto la idea de empezar de nuevo, una nueva aventura en un lugar desconocido-. -Así de simple Second Chance, suena perfecto e inspirador para los chicos, yo pienso que hay más de uno dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad al coro, ahora hay que poner la lista para las audiciones en el tablón de anuncios, y mañana puedes empezar las audiciones de una vez…-. -Parece que te gusta hacer mucho este tipo de cosas…espera dijiste mañana, ¿no es muy pronto?-Owen preguntó arqueando las cejas. -Sí lo es-Afirmó la profesora-pero conociendo a Bree, si no ve progreso en el Club estará un paso más cerca de disolverlo-continuó meditando al respecto. -Tienes razón, tendré que ponerme en marcha mañana mismo entonces-. -Yo puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesites-Se ofreció Amy. -Agradezco tu ayuda, por cierto, si estas tan interesada en el puesto ¿Por qué no has sido directora de Club Glee antes?-Preguntó Owen, que agarró de sorpresa a Amelia, la cual tiro un poco de mermelada en su blusa. -Oh, vaya-Dijo limpiándose rápidamente, al terminar decidió responderle a Owen-Veras, últimamente eh estado ocupada como para poder hacer más cosas de las que hago-Luego dijo susurrando-Y aquí entre nosotros, no soy muy buena cantante, ¿Pero tú si verdad?-. -Claro, de hecho pertenecía al club Glee cuando estaba en secundaria-dijo orgulloso Owen. -Me parece estupendo, espero poder escucharte cantar algún día-Comentó Amelia, cosa que sonrojo a Owen y ella empezó a burlarse de él; ambos profesores siguieron conversando de futuros planes para el coro, mientras duro el almuerzo, el resto del día pasó más tranquilo para Owen luego de una larga platica que tuvo con Amelia, pues le pareció una mujer agradable para él. ---- (Martes frente al tablón de anuncios) Había una hoja con en el tablón de anuncios con un par de tachuelas, las cuales tenían la invitación en grandes letras para unirse al coro, la hoja por el momento se encontraba vacía excepto por las líneas donde deberían ir nombre de algunos alumnos, Owen empezó-¿Enserio piensas que si se inscriba alguien?-Contemplando la hoja vacía que acababa de poner, y reflejaba cierta tristeza a comparación de las hojas que le rodeaban donde ya habían escrito varios nombres. -Tranquilo, ya verás que si lo harán, podemos colocar otras hojas en la cafetería o algo, ven vamos a hablar un rato, después vas a dar tus clases, al final vienes a ver qué cosechaste-Le tranquilizo Amy- Andando, deja esa hoja no se irá a ninguna parte-.Una vez que se fueron los dos caminando por el pasillo, varios alumnos se acercaron al tablón para anotarse en los diversos clubes; entre ellos cuatro chicas vestidas de distintas ropas y estilos sin embargo aparentemente eran amigas. -¿A qué club se van a inscribir?- Pregunto una chica la más alta de las cuatro con un cabello chino, enmarañado de un color castaño, ojos negros con largas pestañas, vistiendo con un una falda tableada a cuadros y un blusa de color blanco. -No lo sé, que tal si nos inscribimos en el club de informática-Le contestó otra chica de estatura media, de cabello rubio oscuro completamente lacio, tenía los ojos algo rasgados, la tez clara, vistiendo una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter azul marino con unos jeans. -¡No!, me dan miedo los todos los chicos de ese club…, como puedes decir eso Jinny- se quejó la chica alta-Enserio es necesario inscribirnos en alguna actividad extracurricular-. -Solo era una broma, Rita-Dijo Jinny entre carcajadas-Si pienso que es muy necesario, el año pasado éramos nuevas nadie nos miraba si quiera, pero este año tenemos que destacar en algo, ¿No crees? Además necesitamos créditos extra si queremos entrar en la universidad, oye mira que tal este-Señalando a la hoja de Club Glee. -Second Chance ¿Ese es el coro cierto? me gusta como suena, yo me apunto- Concluyó Rita poniendo su nombre en la hoja sin pensarlo dos veces muy animada. -Genial, yo igual me apunto- Exclamó Jinny con energía mientras escribía su nombre debajo al nombre de su amiga-Rose, Molly ¿Se van a anotar también?-. -Lo siento pero yo no puedo, ya estoy en cinco clubes y es el máximo para un alumno- Respondió Rose, era una chica de piel trigueña, baja estatura, cabello quebrado y negro, lo más destacable eran unos lentes cuadrados que desviaban toda la atención a su cara. -A mi no me interesa nada de esto, además ya estoy en el Club de Lucha- Comentó con aburrimiento Molly al hablar del tema, ella era una chica de estatura media con el cabello negro, lacio y recogido en una coleta-Es posible que este año consiga la beca de pre ingreso a la universidad por mi desempeño, según el entrenador es una gran proeza para alguien que está en segundo año-. -Que lastima, está bien, está bien, solo seremos Rita, yo, y un grupo desconocido- Dijo Jinny sin perder el entusiasmo-Bien chicas por un nuevo año lleno de éxitos-. -¿Pero no es el coro donde esta ese profesor raro?- Preguntó Molly escéptica mirando la hoja del coro como si esta apestara. -Claro que no-Afirmó Rita-Ese profesor fue despedido por la acusación que recibió el año pasado, también según he oído el nuevo profesor es el encargado del Coro, el profesor Cooper, el nuevo profesor de Cálculo-Dijo con un suspiro. -Ya, ya, déjate de eso vamos tenemos que elegir nuestras canciones para la audición, lo quiero hacer lo más pronto posible-Le interrumpió Jinny. Las cuatro chicas abandonaron el lugar siguiendo con sus pláticas de lo que esperaban este segundo año. Pocos segundos más tarde se acercó un chico de baja estatura, con lentes, cabello bien peinado de un color negro-azulado, vestido con una camisa a cuadros escondida bajo una sudadera negra, analizó el tablón durante un buen rato, al final escribió su nombre en la hoja del club Glee, luego de esto se fue. Una chica alta de tez pálida de cabello negro con mechas de colores rosas y morados volteo a sus lados antes de escribir su nombre en la hoja del coro, llevaba un conjunto de lo más curioso un vestido con encaje y detalles blancos, unas botas con medias y su mochila. Más tarde un chico alto, atlético, de piel tostada y cabello negro enmarañado, se quedo un tiempo admirando la hoja de audición antes de irse, cabe señalar que el chico llevaba un uniforme del club de basquetbol, por lo que una vez alejado un grupo de chicas vestidas de porristas se acercaron con curiosidad para ver que observaba aquel joven en el tablón de anuncios, pues ellas lo estaban siguiendo. -¿Qué puede haber estado viendo Jim Parker en este tablón?-Preguntó una de ellas, de piel morena, algo alta delgada, el cuerpo perfecto de una porristas, mirando todas las actividades disponibles en el tablón. -Puede que buscaba un nuevo club al cual integrarse-Contestó otra solo por responder. -No es posible, Jim Parker es el capitán de equipo de basquetbol, que otra cosa busca ya es popular-Atajó la primera, mirando las hojas esperando encontrar la hoja que Jim había estado viendo detenidamente. -¿Por qué te preocupas por eso Isabella?, él ya fue tu novio no sé porque lo seguimos si no volverá contigo-Insinuó una chica de estatura media, tez clara y pelo negro recogido en una coleta como sus demás compañeras. -Lo sé, pero, es que no lo puedo olvidar Bryanna, tienes razón debo de centrarme, en el escuadrón y mis notas, esta año debemos ganar el campeonato a Lima, Ohio-. -Oye mira, hay audiciones para el Coro, por qué no audicionas Brenn, tienes una linda voz-Preguntó una de las chicas restantes con amabilidad, señalando la hoja que ya tenía tres nombres inscritos. -Fácil ella no lo hará porque estaremos en las porristas y Brenn será nuestra capitana, lo dijo la entrenadora el año pasado, era la más capaz de todas ser la líder, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Isabella presuntuosa. -Bueno creo que solo podría audicionar-Comentó Brenn contemplándolo como una buena idea. -¡Que!, no puedes hacernos esto, ese club es denigrante, se ira toda tu popularidad con ello-Atajó Isabella de muy mala gana. -Solo voy a audicionar, no me parece tan malo estar un rato debajo de los reflectores para mostrar mi talento, creo que sería divertido-Brenn escribía su nombre en la hoja-Listo, tampoco es que espero ser seleccionada, si lo soy, tendré que hacer ambos, vámonos-Las chicas a pesar de la negativa de Isabelle se fueron tranquilas por el pasillo rumbo a su siguiente clase. ---- (Martes durante la tarde) En el auditorio de la escuela estaban presentes pocos los alumnos para audicionar, en total cuatro, al llegar el profesor Owen este dijo-Muy bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer yo los iré llamando, pasarán al escenario y podrán cantar su canción-Los chicos se sentaron en las bancas más cercanas al escenario esperando su turno- Primero Margarita Powell-Comenzó Owen; una chica alta de cabello chino estrecho la manos con emoción con Jinny antes de subir al escenario, colocándose en medio del escenario donde había un micrófono, un reflector apuntaba directamente a la cara de la chica. -Soy Margarita Powell, pero todos me pueden y deben decir Rita, voy en segundo año, y cantaré Back to black de Amy Winehouse-Dijo antes de comenzar la música... (Canción Back To Black de Amy Winehouse) Finalizando Jinny le aplaudió, gritando “Esa es mi amiga” con entusiasmo, el resto de los presentes la miraron algo asustados de su expresión,-Muchas gracias por tus aplausos pero debemos continuar, ahora Jinny Adams-Dijo es Profesor, la chica de cabello rubio oscuro, felicitó a Rita al bajar del escenario, seguido se colocó en el mismo lugar para iniciar con su número, sorprendiendo a todos de que la entusiasta igual iba a audicionar. -Hola soy Jinny y cantare One and only de Adele-Dijo con una gran sonrisa de la emoción... (Canción One And Only de Adele) Al terminar Rita le aplaudió como Jinny lo había hecho con ella.-Excelente Jinny, parce que aquí hay mucho talento, veamos, Agatha St. Trinian tu turno-Dijo el Sr. Cooper, pasó la chica con cierta timidez, todos la miraban por su estilo de vestir, que tenía puesto. -Hola soy Agata St. Trinian, voy a cantar Listen de musical Dreamgirls... (Canción Listen de el Musical Dreamgirls) Cuando finalizó la presentación, todos se impresionaron por la actuación y por su cambio de actitud. -Agatha... muchas felicidades, que manera de proyectarse en el escenario-Se expresó Owen con una gran sonrisa, Rita y Jinny aplaudieron emocionadas y saludaron amablemente cuando Agatha bajo del escenario-Sigamos chicos, Austin-Continuó el profesor revisando la hoja, si perder su gran sonrisa que tenía por la presentación anterior. Subió al escenario un chico bajito con lentes. -Bueno soy Austin Miller, estoy en segundo año, cantaré Dream of Life... Yume kanaeru made chousen wa tsuzuku Boku wa doko made chikazuketa n darou?... -Espera, ¿Estas cantando en otro idioma?-Preguntó Owen confuso. -Eee…si-Respondio con timidez Austin. -Está bien, no tengo nada en contra, pero no podrías mejor cantar una canción en ingles para así comprender lo que estás diciendo-Propuso el profesor. -Si claro- Aceptó Austin nervioso acomodándose sus gafas, fue con la banda a darle nuevas instrucciones-entonces cantaré Romeo and Juliet de The Killers-Anunció... (Canción Romeo And Juliet de The Killers) Terminó su presentación con los aplausos de Jinny y Ahínca, el bajo del escenario temblando por los nervios. -Lo hiciste muy bien-Dijo Jinny alentándolo, Austin solo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se dirigió a sentarse unas filas más atrás de las chicas-Pienso que nos llevaremos bien con él-Le dijo a Rita susurrandole. -Y finalmente Bryanna Taylor-Culminó el profesor. Todos al oír el nombre, los presentes vieron como entraba desde atras del escenario la chica que suponían que er de quien se trataba, Bryanna Taylor miembro de las Gladdens las porristas de Guilford High, una de las más hermosas chicas del instituto que estaba poniendose en posición en el escenario. -Buenos días, me llamó Bryanna Taylor, voy en segundo año cantaré la canción de The Day That Never Comes de Metallica, elegí esa canción porque esa canción es de mi genero favorito, además de lo gran conocida y famosa que es esa banda-. (Canción The Day That Never Comes de Metallica) Una vez terminada la canción, se veía un grupo pequeño de las Gladdens salir del auditorio, todos estaban en silencio el cual fue roto por el profesor-Bueno gracias a todos por su tiempo para esta audición, es un gusto informarles que todos están dentro-En todos los audicionantes se les marco una sonrisa-Solo tenemos que trabajar más al respecto, nos vemos mañana temprano en el salón de música para nuestra primera reunión, le pediré permiso a sus profesores para que puedan asistir a la primer reunión, hasta entonces-Finalizó el Sr. Cooper. -Viste que era una porrista creí que ella sería capitana este año-Cotilleaba Jinny con Rita, detrás del grupo de los cinco que habían audicionado ese día. Todos los chicos salieron del auditorio, emocionados algunos más que otros, en el momento que el profesor se preparaba guardando unas hojas, con apuntes que había tomado durante cada presentación, en su portafolio, listo para irse apareció un chico alto de piel tostada, tenía la respiración agitada y una capa de sudor, se colocó en medio del escenario frente al micrófono. -Hola, perdón profesor, soy Jim Parker, por favor permítame audicionar, no pude anotar mi nombre y quería llegar antes pero tuve un imprevisto-Decía cortado por la respiración, agitado. -Las audiciones ya fueron, pero haré una excepción contiguo, solo recuerda que la puntualidad es importante en cualquier club que planees ingresar, ¿Qué cantaras?-Preguntó Owen, con el chico que asentía tomando en cuenta la observación del profesor. -Cantaré Always de Blink 182-Respondió más tranquilo luego de una respiración profunda. (Canción Always de Blick 182) ---- (Miércoles en la sala de música) Las chicas y Austin ya estaban en el salón esperando al profesor. Agatha estaba sentada sin decir nada ignorando a todos en la última fila del fondo del salón, por su parte Austin miraba alrededor sintiéndose extraño por ser el único hombre entre cuatro chicas, Bryanna por su parte estaba escuchando música con los audífonos puestos sentada en la fila de adelante, solo Jinny y Rita conversaban entre ellas a unas sillas de distancia de Bryanna. -¿Jinny, qué pasó con Arthur? Creí que estaban muy enamorados-Preguntó Rita. -Nada, ya fue historia, solo una relación de verano, además ya tengo un nuevo amor en mi vida-. El profesor Owen entró en el salón con varios chicos detrás de él, las chicas y Austin se quedaron extrañados porque ninguno de ellos audicionó el día anterior, así que se acomodaron en sus sillas algo incómodos. -Bueno chicos, al parecer igual seré el asesor de la banda de la escuela, pero ya se tienen que retirar para la práctica del día de hoy, además aceptaron ayudarnos en cualquier ensayo con la música, ¿No es genial?-Todos los demás alumnos salieron despidiéndose del profesor, excepto un chico alto vestido con el uniforme de basquetbol-Casi lo olvido, démosle la bienvenida a Jim Parker, ayer fue el último en audicionar luego de que todos se retiraran-Dijo Owen señalando con su mano al chico, las miradas fueron a parar al capitán del equipo de basquetbol, él solo hizo un gesto de sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. -Por favor toma asiento-Indico a Jim, el joven tomo asiento en la segunda fila atrás de Jinny cerca de Austin, todos los presentes miembros lo miraron con cierta duda, pues era raro que el capitán del equipo de básquetbol quisiera ser parte del Club Glee-No me extraña de que muy pocos alumnos hayan audicionado, apenas tome la dirección del coro y sabiendo lo que ocurrió en el año anterior creo que vamos por buen camino-. -Es porque piensan que es aburrido, y que tal vez usted quiera seducirlos-Dijo Jinny descaradamente todos se rieron del chiste local, incluso Agatha movió sus labios en forma de una sonrisa. -Así es, yo no pensaba unirme hasta que supe que usted era el director, igual por el cambio nombre del grupo lo cual me pareció más inspirador para unirme-Concretó Ahínca, la mirada de Owen parecía consternada. -En fin veremos eso de conseguir nuevos miembros después, primero quiero aprender un poco más de ustedes, por ejemplo que piensan cuando escuchan la palabra “coro”-Preguntó Owen. -Aburrido-Jinny. -Una Iglesia-Austin. -Gay-Jim. -Niños-Agatha. -A mi abuelo-Dijo Rita, todas las miradas fueron a ella con duda-es que mi abuelo pertenecía a un coro y lo iba a verlo en sus presentaciones en el asilo, hasta antes que muriera de eficema-Explicó. -Profesor en mi opinión si debemos concentrarnos un poco en que más compañeros se unan, según entiendo hay un número mínimo de integrantes para que un coro pueda participar en las Locales, así que deberíamos hacerles una demostración al resto de la escuela de como es el coro ahora y así animarlos a unirse-Comentó Brenn diplomáticamente, todos parecían apoyar la idea. -Me parece una excelente idea, cantar una canción, ¿Cuál se les ocurre?-Cuestionó Owen, realmente no sabía cómo iba dirigir esa primer reunión así que mejor decidió seguir la corriente y su instinto. -Amy Winehouse-Ahínca. -Puede ser algún Rock-Austin. -De Reggae-Jinny. -Rap-Jim. -Metal-Bryanna. -Pienso que si cantamos una canción reciente todos creerán que lo hacemos para que se unan, así que no lo harán-Habló Agatha por primera vez-deberíamos cantar una canción antigua dándole nuestro propio estilo, y al no haberla escuchado antes se interesaran-. -Pienso lo mismo-Dijo el profesor Cooper, se acercó a la pizarra y escribió “Renovación”-Lo que harán será realizar una tarea, de aquí al viernes, presentarán una canción antigua pero la presentarán de una forma moderna para que sea atractiva a los demás, entendido, si tienen alguna duda pueden consultarlo conmigo-Todos asintieron-Antes de terminar la reunión e irse quería decirles que se presentará otro Club Glee aquí en Richmond, quería que fuéramos a verlos mañana para ver que tal esta la competencia, será durante la tarde así que si pueden pedirle permiso a sus padres mejor-Concluyó Owen, luego de esto los chicos salieron conversando entre ellos de posibles canciones a utilizar para el viernes. ---- -Con la tarea que les di bastara por esta semana, igual con la salida planeada nos ayudará a ver que tan buenos serán nuestros rivales en las competencias y espero que se lleven mejor como equipo son tan diferentes estos chicos, también creo que debería estudiar algo más sobre de coros y música para mejorar como director-Decía Owen entusiasmado y lleno de energías, sentía que podía con todo. -En eso te puedo ayudar, puedo darte algunos consejos de música, claro si tu quieres-Le propuso Amy. Ambos profesores se encontraban en la oficina de la profesora, una cogedora aula donde predominaba el color café, tenía un estante lleno de libros y algunas plantas decorativas a los lados, se miraba que a Amelia le gustaba tener todo en orden. -Serías de mucha ayuda Amy, ¿Tienes conocimientos de música, pensé que no cantabas?-. -No se cantar, mi madre me contó que es un defecto genético de la familia en las cuerdas vocales, pero practico mucho el piano desde que era niña así que puedo ayudar en algo, pienso que es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte tanto por los chicos, Owen-. -Muchas gracias. Si me disculpas necesito ir a mi auto por unas cosas para mi siguiente clase-. -Claro, ¿Pero por qué no las dejas en tu oficina?-. -¿Tengo oficina?-. -Claro, supongo que debe ser donde estaba el antiguo profesor, ven yo te guió- Amelia saliendo de su oficina seguida por Owen caminaron un rato por el pasillo hasta una oficina escondida cerca del salón de música. Llegando a la entrada de la oficina estaba un policía mirando a los lados, con la puerta abierta, Amy camino con seguridad hacia el oficial. -Buenos días-Dijo Amy al policía caminando con toda seguridad dentro de la oficina, lo mismo hizo Owen siguiendo a la mujer, solo que sin la misma seguridad. -¿Qué hace un policía aquí?-Susurró Owen esperando su comentario no fuera escuchado por el policía que estaba en la puerta. Detrás de una puerta que aparentemente daba a un armario en la habitación, un hombre vestido de colores chillones, cejas pobladas, llegando a la mediana edad, salía del armario con cajas en sus brazos, tenía la cara poco agraciada, al ver a los dos profesores dijo-Amy que sorpresa querida, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tú eres?-Dirigiéndose a Owen, mientras dejaba sus cajas sobre el escritorio, para acercarse a saludar a los presentes estiro la mano como lo haría alguien que esperase que lo saludaran besando su mano. -Soy Owen Cooper-Dijo este. -Así que tu eres mi remplazo, estoy agradecido de haberme largado de aquí, era como estar en un manicomio, soportando todos esos cambios emocionales, drama y lloriqueos; ahora trabajo en una escuela para adultos donde tengo mejores prestaciones y se me trata mejor-Parloteaba el hombre, con muchos ademanes de manos para enfatizar sus palabras. -¿Y por qué esta un policía aquí afuera, Lesly?-Preguntó Amy obstinada, cruzando los brazos. -¿Te llamas Lesly?-Preguntó a su vez Owen. -Oh! Que torpeza la mía no haberme presentado, me llamo Lesly Kutchster-Respondió el hombre-El policía, pues luego de mi injustificada, muy injustificada acusación que causo mi despido, no se me permitió desalojar mi oficina hasta que viniera con un policía acompañándome, y sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un policía que te acompañe a una escuela pública por haber sido denunciado por acoso, es muy difícil-Dijo Lesly un poco histérico-Me alegra decirte que ya tienes oficina-Sonriéndole a Owen, Lesly cambio su expresión a una más seria-Escuche también que eres el director del Club Glee-Owen asintió-Déjame darte un consejo de amigos, si quieres que los chicos se unan deberías impulsarlos con una ayuda, como un punto extra en su calificación de la materia que impartes, o algo similar-Guiño un ojo. -¿Quieres que los soborne?, estoy seguro que aquí hay mucho talento como para ser opacado de una forma tan absurda, y no tengo porque algo así para que se unan-. -Tranquilo solo era un muy efectivo consejo, es tu decisión si lo quieres usar; bueno creo que ya es momento de que me retire, adiós Amy, adiós y suerte Coopy-Dijo Lesly antes de salir de la habitación luego fue escoltado por el policía. -Lo bueno es que ya se fue para siempre, nunca me agrado mucho que digamos-. -No te llevas bien con él, ¿verdad?-. -Sinceramente no, la razón es una larga historia-. -No hay problema tengo tiempo libre…-. -Primero creo que deberías ir por tus cosas antes de querer iniciar una plática conmigo, venga te ayudare por si son muchas cosas, para que te instales en tu nueva oficina-. ---- Entre los pasillos de Guilford High, durante los periodos libres, se llenaban de numerosos alumnos para matar el tiempo un rato dirigiéndose a sus casilleros o sus siguientes salones para continuar con sus clases. -¿Chicas, qué planes tenemos para este fin de semana?-Preguntó Rita. -Bueno me invitaron a una fiesta que les parece si vamos-Propuso Jinny. -Si vamos, Rose, Molly, ¿Ustedes van?-Animó saltando emocionada Rita. -Lo siento, pero voy a estar ocupada todo el fin de semana-Respondió Rose. -No creo que me dejen ir, estoy castigada otra vez, por golpear a mi hermano mayor, pero saben que él se lo merecía es un idiota-Respondió Molly. -Genial-Dijo Jinny de malhumor, sin darse cuenta ninguna de las cuatro Bryanna se acerco caminando para hablar a sus dos compañeras del club Glee. -Hola Jinny, y tu eres Rita cierto-Saludo ignorando completamente a las otras dos chicas-Venía a avisarles que habrá una reunión del Club en el salón de español en el siguiente periodo libre porque ahora tengo entrenamiento en las Gladdens, entendido, quería ver si podíamos organizarnos entre nosotros para poder sorprender al Sr. Cooper-Las otras asentían incomodas por la manera tan directa de actuar de Bryanna-Muy bien nos vemos en un rato-Seguido se alejaba por el pasillo después de haberles dedicado una gran sonrisa…en sus pensamientos se decía-''Sinceramente no sé cómo termino siendo la encargada en los grupos a los que pertenezco, tal vez evoco confianza a las personas, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, tengo que ir a reportarme al gimnasio con la entrenadora, dijo que nos reportáramos el día miércoles de la primera semana, así empezamos a practicar para el torneo, estoy segura que tendré está vez el puesto de capitana de las Gladdens…'' Al entrar Brenn en el gimnasio vio a los integrantes reunidos en un círculo hablando entre todos, sintiéndose desplazada, ella se acercó a ver lo que ocurría en medio de ellos. -Hola, ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Brenn sonriéndoles a todos. -Estamos en reunión-Respondió un chico que ya había conocido hacia un año, perecía que era un año mayor, pero Bryanna no estaba segura. -¿Y por qué no me avisaron?-. -Perdón creímos que ibas a estar muy ocupada con tu Coro-Intervino Isabelle, saliendo entre un grupo pequeño de chicas que al parecer estaban ejerciendo el control sobre el resto-Además no queríamos que fuera incomodo para ti ver a la nueva capitana de las Gladdens-. -¿La entrenadora ya eligió capitana?, quiero hablar con ella al respecto ¿Dónde está?-Un poco alterada Brenn se puso a buscar entre sus compañeros a la entrenadora, todos que vestían el uniforme azul y blanco con toques negros que representaban los colores de la escuela. -La entrenadora estará discapacitada un tiempo, y según el reglamento si no hay un capitán en la escuadra el equipo puede decidir quién será la nueva capitana por medio del voto-Dijo sonriendo Isabelle. -¿Quién los convenció para hacer esto?-Dijo un poco herida Brenn. -Yo lo hice al ver tu traición uniéndote al Coro, y por lo que veo la mayoría está de acuerdo conmigo, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer-. -Pero si yo…Creí que éramos amigas-. -Pensé que éramos amigas hasta que decidiste denigrar el nombre de las porristas por tus sueños de ser la nueva Maraya Carey-Discutió Isabelle de mala gana. -No te enojes con nuestro equipo, tomaron la mejor decisión, para no causarte molestias ahora que tienes... otras actividades-Se escucho una nueva vos desconocida para Bryanna-Así no sufrirás tanto estrés-Dijo una chica alta pelirroja de ojos azules que salía entre algunas chicas al centro del círculo donde Bryanna estaba con Isabelle. -¿Y tú quien eres?-. -Lo siento, me llamo Lindsay Wesley, la nueva capitana, me acabo de trasferir este año y por mi curriculum de haber participado en las finales del año pasado en el campeonato de porristas, el equipo pensó que era buena idea que yo fuera la nueva capitana, no te lo tomes personal, aún eres parte del equipo-. -¿Tu eres la nueva capitana? ¿Cuándo te eligieron?-. -Hoy se presentó muy temprano para unirse, todos quedamos asombrados por su talento, luego de saber lo de la entrenadora la elegimos para el puesto, porque nos abandonaste por ese grupo de perdedores-Decía dramáticamente Isa. -No te preocupes estoy segura que con mi ayuda, este año, todos llegaremos a las finales-Dijo con una sonrisa Lindsay. Bryanna no sabía que pensar, ya que parte de ella ansiaba con tantas ganas ese puesto, y por otro lado quería ayudar al club Glee a crecer. ---- -¿''Cómo le oculto a mi equipo que no podre estar en la práctica el día de mañana?-Se decía Jim en mente caminando por los pasillos, la mayoría de los estudiantes en toda la escuela lo conocían por lo que a e´l no le preocucaban las miradas del resto-Rcuerdo el año pasado un chico se saltaba los entrenamientos para practicar poesía en casa, cuando lo descubrieron le hicieron una broma que lo humillo tanto que terminó cambiándose de escuela, y de ciudad. ¿Qué excusa puedo decir?''-Mirando a una chica-''¿Qué tengo una cita?, no harían preguntas; una emergencia familiar''-Dijo al ver una madre llevándose a su hijo que se veía de color pálido verdusco saliendo ambos de la enfermería-''Tampoco''-Al dar vuelta en el pasillo vio a Austin frente a su casillero-''Un proyecto importante, perfecto…''-¡Austin!-Gritó con animó Jim, el chico rápidamente se encogió y puso los brazos en la cabeza. -No me golpees por favor, aún es muy pronto, mi médico me dijo que podría fracturarme las costillas si caía de nuevo cuesta abajo en el basurero-Respondió Austin casi en tono de suplica. -Austin no voy a golpearte solo quiero que saber si te pregunta alguien del equipo de básquet sobre mi ausencia en el entrenamiento, puedes decirles que tenemos que hacer un proyecto para física o algo así-El chico recobró su posición al ver que era Jim diciéndole estas palabras, rápidamente se acomodo y quiso parecer como si no hubiera pasado nada. -Sí, claro-Dijo Austin recuperando la compostura, manteniendo un poco el aliento. -Nos vemos más tarde-Finalizó Jim alejándose de Austin mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice y pulgar. -¿Que quería Jim?-Preguntó Agatha llegando a lado de Austin. -No lo sé, creo que se debe al basquetbol y una coartada-. -No había una reunión ahora en el salón de español, creo que no irá esta vez Jim-. Así ambos, caminaron juntos hacia el aula de la reunión, como alumnos ninguno de los dos destacaba entre la multitud, eran marginados entre la mayoría, pues tenían actitudes raras según los demás, es por ello que habían juntado como compañeros para el club Glee frente a las personalidades extrovertidas que tenía el resto del coro. Entrando al salón, ya estaban sentadas en la primera mesa Jinny y Rita que como antes platicaban entre ellas, el dúo recién llegado tomo entonces los asientos de la mesa que estaba contigua a la de las dos chicas. -Chicos siento llegar tarde, tuve unos percances-Entró Bryanna algo apresurada, parecía algo decaía-Mientras el Sr. Coop está preparando la salida de mañana en la tarde a Armstrong High, es momento de que nos pongamos a trabajar en la tarea de esta semana, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-. -¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Rita entrecerrando los ojos como si intentase averiguar que le pasaba. -Estoy perfectamente, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos-Respondió Brenn forzando un poco la cara para sonreir. -¿Dónde están Jim?, no deberían estar presente en esta reunión igual-Habló Jinny mirando a la puerta trasera del aula esperando a que entrara por ahí. -Miren la mayoría hasta ahora somos mujeres así que si tomamos nosotras las decisiones fuertes, los chicos solo aceptaran, sin ofender Austin-El chico se sintió muy nervioso al escuchar su nombre-Todos podremos cantar una parte solos en la canción, no hay problema, pero deberíamos arreglarlo entre nosotras-. -Si bueno, y que más tengo que ir a estudiar-Bromeó Jinny. -Si tu estudiar-Dijo con sarcasmo Rita riendo de sus bromas. -Chicas por favor, tengo la canción perfecta para la tarea, pero necesitamos trabajar como equipo-Dijo Brenn. -¿Si tienes la canción para que nos quieres?-Cuestionó Agatha apática. -No puedo hacerlo yo sola, necesitamos ensayar y todo eso, necesitamos vestuario, coreografía y pedirle ayuda al grupo de música-Decía Brenn. -Muy bien, yo me encargo del vestuario no debe ser mucho con que tengamos los mismos colores estará bien-Propuso Rita. -Antes era parte de la banda, puedo pedirles que no apoyen con la música de todas formas el Sr. Coop también es su asesor-Dijo Austin. -Dame la canción y la preparare con Jinny para que la cantemos todos-Acepto Agatha. -Gracias, yo hare la coreografía, será sencilla para que la aprendamos fácil, enserio chicas, y Austin, debemos ser un gran equipo-Finalizó Brenn. Al terminar su pequeña reunión con el sonido del timbre Bryanna salió apresurada hacia su siguiente clase, Austin se despidió de Agatha pues no coincidía su siguiente clase, luego les dedico un-Hasta luego-Bastante tímido a las chicas antes de irse; Rita y Jinny, le hablaron a Agatha para ser más amigables. -Oye Agatha ¿Dónde te toca clase ahora?-Preguntó Jinny. -Literatura, en el salón 15-Respondió Agatha con una mueca en la cara, sentía raro que por primera vez ambas chicas le hablaran a ella y no entre ellas. -A nosotras igual, apoco vas en esa clase con nosotras nunca te habíamos visto-Afirmó Rita curiosa. -Si vamos en la misma clase, solo que no me gusta hablar mucho, me siento en la parte de atrás del salón y ustedes parecen no notar mucho nuestra existencia-Dijo Agatha. Jinny hizo una mueca y dijo-Eso que, ven te vas con nosotras a clase el día de hoy y si se puede el resto del año-Agatha parecía tener miedo ante la idea-Andando que no mordemos-La jalo de su manga, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Agatha se sentía rara nunca antes la habían jalado para ir con alguien más a alguna clase, por un lado quería seguir igual jalarse para irse sola, por otra parte se sintió feliz de que al menos ellas además de Austin querían ser sus amigas. ---- (El jueves por la tarde en el estacionamiento de la escuela desconocida) -Chicos ya pueden bajar-Dijo Owen una vez estacionados-Ya llegamos a Armstrong High School, chicos solo venimos a ver la presentación de nuestros posibles rivales así que demostremos un buen comportamiento-Todos miraban alrededor-Creo que el escenario esta por aquí-Amy siguió al profesor junto con sus alumnos. Amy alcanzo a Owen. -Estas ansioso, o por qué no me puedes esperar-Dijo Amy fingiendo enojo. -Perdón, si lo estoy, la verdad es que no se realmente nada de la organización de los coros administrativamente, tampoco sé cómo sean los otros Club Glee, puede que sean muy superiores a nosotros-Decía Owen nervioso. -Tranquilo, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte en lo que no sepas, y si caes en alguna crisis puedo manejarlo, soy psicóloga-. -Jajajaja-Se rió Owen, sientiendose mejor-Gracias, igual por lo de acompañarnos, no hubo muchos más maestros que se ofrecieran a ayudar-. -No hay problema-. -Puedo preguntarte algo-. -Claro, lo que quieras-. -Si te gusta tanto la música, apoyar a los chicos y todo eso, quisiera saber si alguna vez intentaste ser profesional en eso de tocar el piano-. -Bueno te diría que no tenía tiempo libre pero mantuve excelentes notas en secundaria, además formaba parte de un montón de clubes, y aún así tenía tiempo libre; por lo que respondo que mis padres no me dejaron-. -Eso no tiene sentido-. -Se podría decir que en secundaria me pidieron que dejase la idea de ser artista que no tendría trabajo ni nada de eso, así que me pidieron estudiar algo más, querían que centrara mis prioridades, hubo un tiempo en que yo quería ser artista estuve a punto de entrar en la escuela de artes y lanzarme a Nueva York a probar suerte, sin embargo no lo apoyaron, al parecer no le veían futuro a esa carrera, lo sé suena un poco controlador-Dijo Amelia mirando la expresión de Owen-Pero creo que lo hacían por mí bien, las cosas luego eran difíciles en la casa por la falta de dinero, aún así fueron buenos padres y excelentes personas, no les tengo ningún rencor porque me gusta lo que hago, un día te los presentaré para que sepas como son-. Detrás de ellos, los seis miembros del coro seguían a sus profesores mirando las instalaciones de la escuela mientras hablaban entre ellos. -¿Habías estado aquí antes?-Preguntó Jim a Bryanna. -¿Eh? Ah!, realmente no, salgo pero no vengo a otras escuelas-Brenn se sentía algo inquieta por estar hablando con el exnovio de una "amiga" luego de haber discutido con ella el día de ayer. -Escuche que no eres la capitana de las porristas y era algo que en verdad querías ¿Estás bien con eso?-. -En realidad no me importaba mucho-Mintió-Si me disgusto pero tengo que continuar, ahora estoy en el Club Glee, tengo que estar en dos grupos ahora, supongo que fue lo mejor, algo así como el destino, por cierto-Continuó para desviar la atención de ella- ¿Cómo lo tomaron los chicos de tu equipo?-Al parecer la expresión de Jim lo dijo todo al hacer una mueca de disgusto. -Lo tomaron bien-Dijo Jim mientras pensaba-''Solo que no se enteren''-. -¿Enserió? Pensé que ellos eran del tipo de chicos que te torturarían o algo para que dejases el club, pero que genial que lo hayan aceptado-Comentó ella mientras siguieron caminando. Atrás de ellos Jinny, Agahta, Austin y Rita caminaban juntos, esta ultima chica hablaba con alegría-Saben ayer andaba husmeando en el ático de mi casa y encontré un montón de playeras iguales que mi madre guardó cuando bordaba uniformes, podríamos usar toda esa utilería para esta y para futuras presentaciones-. -Me alegro, pues nosotras ya casi repartimos todas la partes, incluso te dimos algo bueno a ti eh Austin-Dijo Jinny con una gran sonrisa, el chico se puso rojo como tomate. ---- Entre las puertas de acceso al auditorio un grupo de estudiantes y algunos padres entraban al auditorio, el Profesor Cooper junto con Amy guiaron a los chicos entre el gentío para llegar a tomar asiento en algunas butacas de daban al escenario, el cual aún estaba cubierto por un telón de color carmesí, una vez sentados, se daban cuenta que aquel Club Glee era muy reconocido en ese lugar por la gran multitud de personas que veían alrededor, varios de los presentes también habían sacado cámaras como esperando ver un gran espectáculo. A una chica que se había sentado a lado de Jinny, esta le preguntó-¿Es muy reconocido aquí el Coro?-. -No son nuestro Coro, ellos son The Hunters, son de Norfolk Academy, los aparentemente los mejores de la región Atlántico Sur-Respondió la chica algo desanimada al aceptar el talento del grupo por presentarse. -Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Rita al escuchar la respuesta a una butaca de distancia acercándose tanto a la chica que parecía que estaba sentada donde se encontraba Jinny que estaba detrás de la gran mata de cabello que se cargaba Rita. -The Hunters siempre viajan para presentarse en las escuelas de los grupos de la región, una o dos lo hacen, aparentemente para dar ánimo a una sana competencia, pero lo único que hacen es infundir el miedo de que ellos son mejores, incluso sus fans viajan a donde ellos se presentan, pues “Siempre son épicos”-Dijo la chica como si ya hubiese escuchado tanto esas palabras que le molestaba repetirlo, tanto Jinny como Rita se sintieron angustiadas por el hecho de estar ahí en ese momento y volvieron a acomodarse correctamente en sus lugares. Se escucho un voz en el sonido que inundo al pabellón calmando las múltiples voces que se escuchaban: “Ahora damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles, el Club Glee que nos acompaña desde Norfolk Academy, The Hunters”, todo quedo en silencio. Un grupo estaba preparado al abrirse el telón del escenario, las mujeres venían vestidas de un vestido de color rojo encendido con encajes negros y una especie de rosa que peinaba su cabello, los hombres estaban trajeados de camisa del mismo rojo con pantalón negro, ambos tenían sus zapatos negros y lustrosos, esperaron a que empezara la música... (Canción Beat It de Michael Jackson) Pam-Pam-Pam pam pam (Los hombre hacían coro) They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here (Las mujeres empezaban) Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear So Beat It, Just Beat It (Los hombres remataban en coro "So beat it, juts beat it") You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can (Los hombres continuaron) Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad (Las mujeres repetían en coro "So beat it") Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It (Todos cantaban) No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It (Los hombres decían "Just Beat It") Just Beat It, Beat It (Las mujeres decían "Beat It") Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It (Finalizaron a la vez). La gran mayoría de los presentes se paró y aplaudió a la presentación realizada, decenas de flashes se lograban ver en la oscuridad de los asientos que daban hacia la escuela en el escenario, alguno que otro chiflido podía oírse. Pocos chicos de Armstrong y Second Chance se quedaron en sus lugares, en su mayoría atónitos de lo que acababan de ver. -Oh! Por Dios-Jinny. -No puede ser-Rita. -¿Esa es la competencia?-Austin. -Si es así no tenemos oportunidad-Agatha. -No se preocupen chicos solo tenemos que ensayar más, conseguir que más miembros se unan, pero todo requiere su tiempo-Decía el Profesor en un intento de animarlos. Afuera del auditorio todos hablaban de la presentación, los chicos se subieron a la camioneta, a Jim le pareció ver a alguien conocido entre las personas. -¿Qué ocurre Jim?-Preguntó Brenn intentando localizar que era lo que estaba mirando el chico. -Ah!, no es nada, creí ver alguien conocido pero creo que fue solo mi imaginación-Le respondió. La camioneta comenzó a avanzar. ---- (Viernes) Jim se dirigía a los vestidores para irse a entrenar con el equipo como cada mañana, al entrar vio a sus compañeros se dirigió a su casillero, al sentirse rodeado volteo para ver a sus compañeros impidiéndole el paso por cualquier lado. -Déjame decirte algo capitán-Dijo un chico alto más que Jim-El día jueves, no tuvimos entrenamiento, así que fue día libre…-. -Déjate de tonterías-Le cayó un chico moreno-Jim te vieron en Armstrong-. -Y eso que-Dijo Jim mientras pensaba-Oh oh estoy perdido-. -Que te vieron con el Club Glee-Decía el chico moreno mientras agarraban a Jim-Y tú sabes lo que eso significa-termino su frase. En el siguiente instante, algunos miembros lo tomaron por los brazos y la espalda para inmovilizarlo, Jim forcejeaba, cuando un sonido de vibración lo detuvo para mirar a otro miembro acercándose maliciosamente. Lo único que hizo Jim fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar por clemencia Brenn caminaba sola por los pasillos, con el uniforme de las porristas, había quedado el grupo del coro en verse detrás de unas gradas para prepararse para el día de la presentación, aunque estaba desanimada, sabía que no debía ponerse así, debía ser fuerte y demostrar que esto no le afectaba en lo absoluto. -Oye, Bryanna, ¿Te llamas así cierto? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Jinny llegando con ella acompañada de Rita. -Me pueden decir Brenn, Todos lo hacen-Dijo Intentando fingir estar bien. -Hasta donde sabemos solo las demás porristas te dicen así-Aclaró Rita. -Pueden decirme así de ahora en adelante, por cierto que hacen aquí, no deberían estar con los demás preparando la utilería, los iba a alcanzar en un momento-. -Olvidé unas cosas en el salón y te vimos-Decía Jinny-Además vimos lo que paso durante el almuerzo ayer…-. (Flashback) Brenn caminada algo nerviosa, hacia el grupo de las porristas con su charola de comida del almuerzo en las manos. ''-Puedo sentarme aquí-Preguntó Brenn.'' ''-Lo siento, pero todos los lugares están ocupados-Dijo Lindsay en tono melosos pero al mismo tiempo Brenn sentía las intenciones de querer herirla-Pero puedes sentarte por allá-Continuó señalando un grupo de chicas, que llevaban suéteres anticuados con faldas mal puestas y arrugadas, las chicas eran conocidas como las solteronas de la escuela-No es personal, es por el equipo…-'' -Ah eso, no es nada estoy bien-Seguía dispuesta a mantenerse firme Brenn. -Luego de eso te escuchamos llorando y comiendo tu almuerzo en el baño de chicas-Dijo Rita, Brenn puso cara avergonzada y ya no supo que decir. -Lo que Rita quiere decir-Interrumpió Jinny al ver la insensibilidad de su amiga-Es que pues si te desplazan en tu grupo, ¿Por qué sigues ahí?-. -Pues no me pueden echar, eso solo lo puede hacer la entrenadora, además no quiero darles la satisfacción al resto de la escuadra renunciando, esa no es Bryanna Taylor-. -Bueno tú sabrás porque lo haces, pero si te vuelven a prohibir ir a tu grupo durante el almuerzo, siempre tendrás un espacio con nosotras, comemos con Rose y Molly son buenas chicas, además estoy en planes de unir a Agatha y Austin para que igual coman con nosotros-Ofreció Jinny amistosa, las chicas comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo, Jinny y Rita flanqueaban a Brenn a los lados. -Sí, estamos juntos en el coro, somos como una familia, ¿No lo creen?-Decía inocentemente Rita. -Por supuesto que lo somos, somos familia, Austin puede ser el tío raro-Bromeó Jinny, las tres chicas siguieron caminando por el pasillo rumbo al patio. ---- En el patio trasero del colegio a medio día, algunos de los miembros de la banda escolar colocaban sus instrumentos en sus puestos que les habían asignado para tocar, en una parte oculta el club Glee se arreglaban con el vestuario que Rita había conseguido para su presentación, era algo sencillo, unas camisetas color lila con una gran corchea estampada en el centro, unos jeans y tenis de color blanco. -¿Todo listo para escena? Es hora de nuestro primer show-Preguntó Owen con un ávido aplauso llegando a verlos-Wow, estoy muy sorprendido por la forma en cómo trabajaron en equipo-dijo mirando la producción que tenía su coro -Por supuesto Sr. Coop todo quedo perfecto para la presentación de hoy, y gracias, fue un gran trabajo en equipo el que realizamos durante la semana-Jinny emocionada arreglándose el cabello, Rita hacía lo mismo y parecía algo nerviosa como para responder. El resto estaban igual arreglando su uniforme antes de la presentación -Esperen, ¿Dónde está Jim?-Preguntó Brenn-Ya casi salimos y el aún no está aquí-. -Tranquila, todavía tenemos tiempo falta mucho para que acabe el almuerzo-Alentó Rita. -No se preocupes llegara pronto, yo estaré afuera esperándolos para ver su presentación con la Srta. Hopa, mucha suerte-dijo Owen antes de Salir del espacio donde estaban preparándose el Club Glee -Hola chicos-Dijo una voz desanimada que entro poco después, todos voltearon a la vez al ver a Jim con la cabeza completamente rapada, usando el vestuario para la presentación. -¡Por Dios!, Jim, ¿Qué te paso?-Dijo Jinny llevando sus manos a la boca, las expresiones de los demás eran igualmente de alarma parecían no reconocer lo que estaban mirando. -¿Estás bien…?-Preguntó Brenn acercándose a él. -Estoy bien, lo hizo mi equipo, como una manera de demostrar que los traicione-. -Esto no se puede quedar así, hay que decirle al Sr. Coop-Decía Brenn rápidamente. -Déjalo así, sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando hice la audición, sabía que me harían algo, pero creo que esto fue muy poco comparado con otros chicos, así que tampoco le diré nada al Sr. Coop para que no haga un alboroto y se ponga peor la situación-Explicó Jim- -¿Si vas a querer participar o ya no?-Preguntó Rita dudosa. -Claro que si para eso estoy aquí-Expresó más animado el chico-Soy parte del equipo ahora ¿No?, Así que no pienso retractarme-. -En ese caso…-Dijo Brenn con una sonrisa al sentirse identificada con él. (Canción Ballroom Blitz de The Sweet) Are you ready, Girls? (Cantó Brenn) aha (Respondieron Ahínca, Agatha y Jinny). Boys? (Brenn) yeah! (Jim y Austin). Band? (Brenn) ok (Los chicos de los instrumentos). Alright, fellas, let's go! (Muchos de los alumnos que estaban alrededor desayunando, empezaron a acercarse a la presentación curiosos, algunos se notaban emocionados, algunos más aburridos y otros parecían estar burlándose) Oh It's been getting so hard (Inicio Jinny) livin' with the things you do to me, aha Oh my dreams are getting so strange (Ahínca) I'd like to tell you everything I see oh, I see a man at the back (Siguió Jim) as a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun and a girl in the corner let no one ignore her 'cause she thinks she's the passionate one (Entre el movimiento de la coreografía, Rita logro ver a un chico despeinado con una camiseta con Aerosmith estampado en un color negro, lo cual le llamo la atención, el chico miraba hacía ellos, sin embargo no hizo ningun intento por acercarse) oh, yeah, It was like lightning, everybody was frightening (Agatha) and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving (Austin) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Brenn) And the man at the back said (Todos) everyone attack and It turned into a ballroom blitz and the girl in the corner said boy, i wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz (Las porristas miraban desde lejos la presentación con unas caras de resentimiento, sobre todo por parte de Isabelle, que logró ver a Jim rapado y a Brenn que se le acerco como parte de la coreografía, los miembros del club Glee se movían entre los alumnos) oh, yeah, It was like lightning, everybody was frightening (Jim) and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving (Jinny) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Brenn) And the man at the back said (Todos) everyone attack and It turned into a ballroom blitz and the girl in the corner said boy, i wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz it's it's a ballroom blitz (Austin), it's it's a ballroom blitz (Agatha) it's it's a ballroom blitz (Ahínca), yeah, it's a ballroom blitz (Todos) Los miembros esperaron algún aplauso u ovación como los miembros de The Hunters sin embargo, todos veían al Club Glee sin decir o hacer nada, solo Owen y Amelia que eran los únicos profesores presentes aplaudieron alegremente, de un grupo de chicos que se la pasaron riéndose durante la presentación se acercó un chico rubio y atlético. -Hey, si necesitan dinero mejor pidan prestado, es humillante que lo pidan cantando, tomen-Dijo y arrojó unas monedas al piso, riendo se volteo para irse con sus amigos, que lo apoyaron en forma de vitorees. El chico comenzó a caminar hacia su grupo de amigos, el profesor Owen iba a intervenir. -Oye-Dijo Agatha saliendo detrás de sus compañeros, el profesor Owen se quedo quieto y el chico volteo con cara presumida esperando los gritos de una chica, lo siguiente pasó en tres segundos, Agatha cerró su puño, el chico la miró sin comprender que pasaba, el puño de la chica golpeo al chico derribándolo frente a todos… Atónitos, nadie hizo ningún movimiento, ni los amigos de joven que yacía en el suelo, Agatha mostró una sonrisa satisfecha. Música Covers de Luis Q. Back To Black.png One And Only.png Listen.png Romeo And Juliet.png The Day That Never Comes.png Always.png Beat It.png Ballroom Blitz.png Curiosidades Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de SC-Primera Temporada